Scarlet Flower Field ~ Towards A Miracle
is the first ending from The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The song first premiered in Episode 01 and is replaced in Episode 22 by Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Sunda aoi sora no mashita ni Hoshi wa shiro to akarui Chīsana hana ga kaika o kaishi Awai pinku, sukoshi me o tassuru Tsuki no akarui hikari no tame ni! Tengoku no namida o jōriku suru Toppu ni murasaki bara Gin no gekkō de mizu no kirameki Mizu janai, na janai Kibō ga kesshite wasureru, Atarashi kibō ga sodatsu Ushinawareta jimen ni Mirakuru no kata e, sakura o tobu! Tori no uta o todoku, hibike Ai no Happī Endo Kibō no shinjite, kiseki no shinjite! Kakeru, kakeru! Tengoku no kata e chīsana tenshi-tachi Todoroki, todoroki! Chikyū no saigo kibō! Naru! Towards A Miracle! |-|Japanese= 澄んだ青い空の真下に 星は白と明るい 小さな花が開花を開始 淡いピンク、少し芽を達する 月の明るい光のために！ 天国の涙を上陸する トップにむらさき薔薇 銀の月光で水のきらめき 水じゃない、菜じゃない 希望が決して忘れる、 新し希望が育つ 失われた地面に ミラクルの方へ、桜を飛ぶ！ 鳥の歌を届く、響け 愛のハッピー・エンド 希望の信じて、奇跡の信じて！ 翔ける、翔る！天国の方へ小さな天使たち とどろき、とどろき！地球の最後希望！ 鳴る！Towards A Miracle！ |-|Translation= Right underneath the clear blue sky Where the stars are white and bright A small flower starts flowering A pale pink, little bud, tries to reach For the bright light of the moon! Tears of the heaven landing On the blossom of the purple rose The water shimmers in silver moonlight No more water, no more greens Hope will never fade, A new hope is growing on a Lost ground Towards a Miracle, the blossoms fly! The birds’ song reach, resound The love for a happy end I believe in hope, I believe in miracles! Soar, soar! The little angels towards the sky! Roar, roar! Last hope on earth! Echo! Towards A Miracle! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Sunda aoi sora no mashita ni Hoshi wa shiro to akarui Chīsana hana ga kaika o kaishi Awai pinku, sukoshi me o tassuru Tsuki no akarui hikari no tame ni! Tengoku no namida o jōriku suru Toppu ni murasaki bara Gin no gekkō de mizu no kirameki Mizu janai, na janai Kibō ga kesshite wasureru, Atarashi kibō ga sodatsu Ushinawareta jimen ni Mirakuru no kata e, sakura o tobu! Tori no uta o todoku, hibike Ai no Happī Endo Kibō no shinjite, kiseki no shinjite! Kakeru, kakeru! Tengoku no kata e chīsana tenshi-tachi Todoroki, todoroki! Chikyū no saigo kibō! Naru! Towards A Miracle! Uchū de sokora, chīsana hana Kiseki o sagashi no tsuku, Mirakuru ga kibō no ra umarekawari Murasaki bara no Tōi yumenotameni o mieru, Taiyō no kiiro to aoiro kōsen-ka ni o ushinatta! Taiyō to tsuki de egao, Toki yami ga jōshō, hikari ga Hōpu ni inoru! Toki yami ga jōshō Kibō ga kesshite usureru Yami ga shō wa kesshite Yume no kata e, mugen no ginga o muku! Narihibiku, nanairo hoshi-tachi no komori-uta! Hachisu no hana ga tochi zentai ni tobimasu Kakeru, kibō ni michita negai! Kibō no shinjite, kiseki no shinjite! Hoeru, sakebu! Tsukiakari e! Nobori, agari! Saigo kibō no kata e eien no hikari! Kagayaku, akaru! Atarashi mirai! Ashita, Towards A Miracle |-|Japanese= 澄んだ青い空の真下に 星は白と明るい 小さな花が開花を開始 淡いピンク、少し芽を達する 月の明るい光のために！ 天国の涙を上陸する トップにむらさき薔薇 銀の月光で水のきらめき 水じゃない、菜じゃない 希望が決して忘れる、 新し希望が育つ 失われた地面に ミラクルの方へ、桜を飛ぶ！ 鳥の歌を届く、響け 愛のハッピー・エンド 希望の信じて、奇跡の信じて！ 翔ける、翔る！天国の方へ小さな天使たち とどろき、とどろき！地球の最後希望！ 鳴る！Towards A Miracle！ 宇宙でそこら、小さな花 奇跡をさがしのつく、 ミラクルが希望のら生まれ変わり むらさきバラの 遠い夢のためにを見える、 太陽の黄色と青色光線下にを失った！ 太陽と月で笑顔、 時闇が上昇、光が ホープに祈る！時闇が上昇 希望が決して薄れる 闇が勝は決して 夢の方へ、無限の銀河を向く！ 鳴り響く、七色星たちの子守唄！ 蓮の花が土地全体に飛びます 翔る、希望に満ちた願い！ 希望の信じて、奇跡の信じて！ 吠る、叫ぶ！月明かりへ！ 上り、上がり！最後希望の方へ永遠の光！ 輝く、明る！新し未来！ 明日、Towards A Miracle |-|Translation= Right underneath the clear blue sky Where the stars are white and bright A small flower starts flowering A pale pink, little bud, tries to reach For the bright light of the moon! Tears of the heaven landing On the blossom of the purple rose The water shimmers in silver moonlight No more water, no more greens Hope will never fade, A new hope is growing on a Lost ground Towards a Miracle, the blossoms fly! The birds’ song reach, resound The love for a happy end I believe in hope, I believe in miracles! Soar, soar! The little angels towards the sky! Roar, roar! Last hope on earth! Echo! Towards A Miracle! Somewhere in the universe, a little flower Looks for a miracle to arrive, The miracle is reborn from the hope Of the purple rose! Looking for a faraway dream, Lost under the yellow and blue rays of the sun! The moon smiles at the sun, When darkness rises, the lights Pray for hope! When darkness rises Hope will never fade Darkness will never win Towards a dream, we face the endless galaxy! Reverberate, lullaby of the seven colored stars! Lotus blossoms flying across the land Soar, hopeful wish! I believe in hope, I believe in miracles! Howl, shout! To the moonlight! Up, rise! Eternal light towards the last hope! Shine, bright! A new future! Tomorrow, Towards A Miracle Synopsis First, a plain pink rose is shown in a big flower field. The ending starts a day time scene. While the sun is shining at the rose, the credits of the season start appearing. After some seconds, the light around the rose starts to turn orange-red. With the setting sun, the credits go on until everything fades into a black screen. As the black screen fades back to the rose, it was night. The moon was shining on the rose and the rose gained a dark red gradient. Some stardust is falling on the rose and her blossoms slightly turn yellow. Then, in the same night, it starts raining. After the rain had stopped again, it was visible that the sun rose again. The scene turned bright, almost white. As the white disappeared again, a woman with blonde hair sits next to the beautiful rose. The woman wore a white/blue dress and picked the rose to taste her scent. Trivia *The blonde person who appears at the end, is rumored to be Rainbow Angel. *Scarlet Flower Field ~ Towards A Miracle is the first ending of the ''Sky Pretty Cure ''Series, where the Pretty Cures do not appear. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:ED Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Endings Category:Ending Songs